creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mother Knows Best
CLICK, CLACK, CLICK, CLACK. Mother’s high heels chattered through the hallway as she passed through the house at her own pace. My heart raced for I knew how she became when she was dissatisfied with my contributions. With every step she took, my heart rate skyrocketed. Everything around me closed in as she passed the bathroom and stood right outside my bedroom door. Almost simultaneously, I grabbed the doorknob to let her in as she opened the creaky, wooden door. “Hello Mother, how did you enjoy my gift to you?” I spoke with utmost respect. “It has not been the first time that you have impressed me, my child. However, you must comprehend that you should clean your mess when finished painting,” she spoke calmly. Relieved, I spoke again, “Yes mother, I apologize for my recklessness.” “I will call you down to dinner when it is finished and it is time to feast.” “Yes Mother, thank you,” I swiftly responded. “You’re welcome. And do not forget to clean up your mess in the crafting room.” “Yes Mother,” and with that, she nodded and exited my room. I left my room and went to the basement to engulf myself in all of my magnificent art pieces made specially for Mother. I carefully studied my latest masterpiece. Each component was perfectly crafted and carefully placed into a beautiful, pinkish-white frame. The peach color blended so splendidly with the deep reds and the ferocious maroons. My masterpiece was truly wondrous this time. I saw what she meant by cleaning up my mess however. The leftover art materials were still scattered all over the basement floor where I worked. Being an artist is an extremely messy occupation. I thought this as I scrubbed all of the red, maroon, and black paint off of the floor. The clots were the easiest to clean because of their togetherness. However the problem with the clots is they got paint all over my hands and clothes which is extremely annoying. The five-legged spiders are irritating as well because they are a bit colder when severed from the rest of the canvas. As of right now though, I have decided to begin keeping them for a new piece I am creating. I plan to align each of the five-legged spiders so that each leg intertwines with each other. So far, I have collected seven pairs of these spiders. I need one more pair to complete my masterpiece. I asked Mother if I was allowed to go out and fetch more supplies. As always, she allowed it so long as I returned before dinner. With that, I left to get materials. As I drove I finally came across the perfect canvas. It was disgusting on the outside however, I knew that I would be able to bring out the full potential of this brand new masterpiece. It was wearing a short, crimson cloth with bits of glitter scattering the attire. It had hair that stretched down to Its lower back and it curled nicely. It was also wearing long heels, and Its skin was clearly shown to grab the attention of buyers such as myself. I drove up to it in my new vehicle that Mother purchased for me to help me transport my supplies easier. “Hey baby, want to buy some of this?” It asked as I pulled up. “Yes I would please. What do you charge?” I asked falling into character. “$100 per hour.” “Fair enough” I replied giving It $200. With that, she got in my truck and the wave of awful fragrances punched me in the jaw. The entire way home It talked about the things that It wanted to do with me however, I had other plans for It. I parked the truck in front of my house and made sure to lock the doors. I then grabbed the special rag that I use to settle my materials. I shoved it onto Its wretched nose and mouth. At first It was frantically struggling to get me off, however as ten seconds turned to thirty. It fell into an undisturbable slumber. I carried It into the house and down to my crafting room. I sprawled It on my crafting table and took out my blades to create a new masterpiece. I slowly pressed the blade against Its beautiful canvas, and the paint gushed out like a geyser! Oh, the excitement! I began to slice deeper and deeper until I began to make beautiful shapes and colors. It shrieked as if what I was doing was painful. “Stop! Please STOP! I can’t do this! Let me go! LET ME GO!” It pleaded. These pleas were music to my ears and I only scribbled more upon Its skin. Then I hit the tough surface beneath the first layer. I broke off a piece of the pinkish-white structure a to begin my carving. I grabbed my sander and sanded the structure to create a perfect frame. I then began to cut off pieces of Its stomach to put as the base of my art. I stitched all of the perfectly cut pieces and attached them to the beautiful frame. Unfortunately, Its eyes began to flutter and Its beauty was beginning to fade. However, I had Mother’s special juice to use to keep my piece more entertaining. I grabbed the needle filled to the brim with the blue liquid sloshing around. Without a second thought, I pierced Its glassy eye with the needle and injected the serum. Its eyes brightened and It began shaking fiercely as I sliced through Its perfect canvas. Finally, I cut around the face and stapled it to the masterpiece. I was overjoyed with this piece, however, I was not quite finished yet. I went to Its arms and cut off the five-legged spiders at the end. I placed the new pair with the rest of the spiders and made them intertwine with each other. I then left to go to the stone place where I wrapped it around the stone that rested above Mother. When I returned home, Mother was patiently waiting for me. “I apologize Mother, I did not mean to be late. I just wanted to honor you with my latest creation,” I groveled. “Now, now my son, you have already made me proud. Thank you for your gift to me. Now allow me to give you your gift,” she quietly spoke in a tranquil voice. “Thank you Mother,” I replied as I grabbed the .45 on the cold brick fireplace. I loaded the .45 and placed the barrel inside my mouth, and I finally freed myself from the sins of the world. Category:Dismemberment